Garfield on the Town
'' Garfield on the Town'' is a half-hour animated television special based on the Garfield comic strip. It once again featured Lorenzo Music as the voice of Garfield. The special was first broadcast October 28, 1983 on CBS. It has been released on both VHS and DVD home video. Plot Jon becomes very angry and concerned about Garfield's behavior after he and Odie mess up his house. Somewhere in between being dragged out of Jon's house and driven to the vet, Garfield accidentally falls out from Jon's car and is lost in the inner city. Not losing his optimism, Garfield attempts to make the most of it until he runs into a gang of unfriendly alley cats known as the Claws. Garfield confronts the gang leader, who later calls for the rest of his gang, for which Garfield runs away and ends up in an abandoned restaurant, where he is reunited with his estranged mother. The building they are in used to be an Italian restaurant called "Mama Leoni's Italian Restaurant", which is Garfield's birthplace and also where he discovered a love for lasagna. Meanwhile, Jon calls Garfield's vet, Dr. Liz Wilson to ask her about Garfield, but Liz unexpectedly hangs up on Jon. Next, Jon calls Lost and Found and asks them to hang posters to find Garfield around the town, but Jon has to make sentences shorter only because it costs him lots of money. The next day, Garfield's mother takes him to see the rest of his extended family including his tough maternal grandfather, as well as his sickly half-brother Raoul and cousin Sly, who is the security guard on watch for the Claws. Garfield is appalled to learn that everyone in the family are mousers. The Claws have finally tracked Garfield down and are surrounded the entire building and demand Garfield to come out for offending them. The family decides to fight instead of giving up Garfield to the Claws. Garfield hides cowardly while his family fights and finally chases the Claws away. Garfield's grandfather calls him a "lardball" and demands that Garfield leave for showing cowardice during the fight with the Claws. Reassured by his mother that they all envy his easy life at Jon's house, Garfield sadly says goodbye and leaves. Very tired and hungry, Garfield is out in the soaking rain until Jon was driving by and Garfield pursues Jon until he collapsed on the sidewalk and passes out. Jon and Odie finds Garfield and put him into the backseat of their car and drive home and Jon puts Garfield into bed for the night. The next day, Garfield wakes up in Jon's house and realized that his entire experience may have been a dream, but when he sees his mother departing from Jon's front yard, Garfield knows that she is still looking out for him. A story somewhat similar to the special ran in the comic strip beginning December 3, 1984 and ending on December 26 (excluding Sunday strips). Video